Stomach Tied in Knots
Stomach Tied in Knots (Estómago hecho nudos) es una canción de la banda norteamericana de post-hardcore Sleeping With Sirens, perteneciente a su primer EP acústico If You Were a Movie, This Would Be Your Soundtrack. Letra Original= Oh, my stomach’s tied in knots I’m afraid of what I’ll find if you want to talk tonight Oooo Oooo See the problem isn’t you it’s me I know I can tell, I’ve seen it time after time And I’ll push you away (mmm) I get so afraid I’ll only have myself to blame And now I’m by myself So tell me how the hell How can I live without you now? Oh-oh How can I live within myself? Oh-oh-oh How could I live without you now? Whoa-oh I don’t want nobody else Whoa-oh-oh I only have myself to blame But do you think we can start again How could I live without you See my stomach’s tied in knots I’m afraid of what I’ll find if you were to talk tonight Oooo Oooo See problem isn’t you it’s me I know I’ve seen it time after time I’ll push you away I get so afraid I only have myself to blame And now I’m by myself So tell me how the hell How could I live without you now? Whoa-oh-oh I can’t even live with myself Uh-uh-uh How could I live without you now Whoa-oh-oh I don’t want nobody else I only have myself to blame But do you think we can start again I only have myself to blame But do you think we can start again I only have myself to blame But do you think… I only have myself to blame |-| Español= Oh, mi estómago está hecho nudos Tengo miedo de lo que voy a encontrar si quieres hablar esta noche Ooh ooh Verás el problema no eres tú, soy yo, lo sé Puedo decir que lo he visto una y otra vez Y voy a alejarte (mmm) Tengo tanto miedo, oh, no Sólo me tengo a mi para culparme Y ahora estoy solo Así que dime cómo diablos Como podré vivir ahora sin ti? Oh- oh Como podré vivir conmigo mismo Oh- oh Como podré vivir sin ti ahora? Whoa-oh Y no quiero a nadie más Whoa-oh-oh Sólo me tengo a mi para culparme ¿Pero crees que podemos empezar de nuevo? Porque yo no puedo vivir sin ti Ve mi estomago esta hecho nudos Tengo miedo de lo que voy a encontrar si quieres hablar esta noche Oooo Oooo Verás el problema no eres tú, soy yo, lo sé Puedo decir que lo he visto una y otra vez Y voy a alejarte Tengo tanto miedo Sólo me tengo a mi para culparme Y ahora estoy solo Así que dime cómo diablos Como podré vivir ahora sin ti? Whoa-oh-oh No podré vivir conmigo mismo? Uh-uh-uh Como podré vivir sin ti ahora? Whoa-oh-oh Y no quiero a nadie más Sólo me tengo a mi para culparme ¿Pero crees que podemos empezar de nuevo? Sólo me tengo a mi para culparme ¿Pero crees que podemos empezar de nuevo? Sólo me tengo a mi para culparme Pero crees.. Sólo me tengo a mi para culparme Vídeo En esta sección se muestran las diferentes versiones de la canción (original, acústico y en vivo) realizadas por el propio artista: thumb|center|500 px| Valoración Por favor, da tu valoración objetiva sobre la traducción de esta letra: ¿Cual es tu opinión sobre esta traducción? Excelente, no le cambiaría nada Buena, aunque podría mejorarse Aceptable, hay que trabajarla más Mala, tiene muchos errores Pésima, la peor traducción del mundo Categoría:Post-hardcore Categoría:Sleeping With Sirens Categoría:Canciones en Ingles Categoría:Sencillo